1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication technology, and particularly to electronic communication.
2. Description of Background
Electronic communication, which includes electronic mail (email), and instant messaging, for example, has become a popular means for people to communicate. When sending electronic communication, there exists the possibility that information may be inadvertently sent to an unintended recipient. In the context of instant messaging, such inadvertent communication may be made even more likely by the opening of a new message window that has appeared contemporaneously with an existing message exchange, followed by accidental inclusion into the new window of information intended for the existing message exchange.
A current means to prevent unintended communication is to carefully check who is receiving the message before transmitting it. Additionally, some instant messaging clients provide a timestamp to indicate the last instance of communication with a target recipient. However, it may be easy to over look this verification, and transmit a communication to the unintended recipient. Transmission of such a message could reveal sensitive information, or have other unintended consequences. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an electronic communication confirmation warning method and system to overcome these drawbacks.